You gave me wings and made me fly
by I luv Milarion 1201
Summary: A young fairy named Maleficent meets a shape shifter, in a form of young boy named Diaval. A friendship blooms in the first sight, but is it all? what will happen when she meets the same after many years in darkness, hatred, and betrayal? will he be able to thaw her frozen heart? Maleficent x Diaval fic. Hints of Aurora x Phillip.
1. Chapter prolouge

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maleficent or any of its characters, though I wish I did. And the title of this story is taken from the lyrics of "because you loved me" by Celine Dion, I don't own that either.**

**PROLOUGE**

Bright orange ball of fire slowly sank in the grey, thick sheets of clouds that lay covering the horizon. Distant caws of birds, flying into their nests could be heard. Darkness covered the moors with its wings and stars twinkled in the eastern skies.

Near the borders of the moors, a young fairy played with water fairies, yet she was different from those tiny luminous magical creatures. She looked like a human child of seven, yet had magnificent tawny wings and horns, with rosy lips contrasting her porcelain skin. Her laughter echoed in moors as she splashed water, clearly lost in her game. It was an owl's hoot, which made her to look up in skies. Young fairy gasped knowing she was late, she had promised older fairies to return before darkness fell. Hurriedly, she bid good-bye to her playmates and with a single powerful force of her wings; she was in skies enjoying the breeze whipping past her face.

She turned and twirled in air, enjoying the feeling of flying. As pale moon rose over, illuminating the grasslands and Crystal Lake, young fae turned to her home, her rowan tree. However, when she was about to leave, she saw a pair of onyx eyes watching her though tall grass. Fear, it was something so strange though it weighed her heart down, yet she slowly landed on her feet and summoned her magic to aid her. "Move" she demanded, as tall grass in front of her parted to reveal a human boy of her age, the owner of onyx eyes she saw earlier. He was pale, it contrasted to his sleek black hair and mud covered black shirt, which revealed his scarred chest.

"Who are you?" she questioned, "and what are a human doing in Moors?"

"I'm not a human, I'm a shape-shifter" boy answered. "And who are you?"

His boldness took her by surprise; however, she answered his question. "I'm Maleficent, protector of Moors, and you?" her curiosity took best of her.

"I'm Diaval"

"You don't look like a shape shifter" she threw a curious glance at him; he looked like any human she had seen in distance. Diaval sighed and sat on the grass and patted the space beside him, and fairy sat, cross-legged. "We do not transform until we are in our youth, but my father says when it starts, we will stay in that age until the transformation stops"

"What makes you so sure that you're a shape shifter? because your father is one?" she questioned, tilting her head while speaking.

As a reply, he removed the buttons of his shirt, showing his scars completely. She gasped, and ran her fingertip over them curiously. She understood that it wasn't a mere scar, but a mark, which looked like a raven footprint. She looked into his eyes, questioningly.

"Ones who have this mark when they are born are shape shifters among my people, and all boys and few girls have such marks with them" he stated proudly, "I will be able to fly when I become a raven when I grow up".

She smiled in reply, knowing the joys of flight and wishing he could enjoy them soon. "Can't you be any other animal? Like...ummm... a wolf?" his face twisted up in disgust as he replied " I don't like to be a wolf, but I'd like to be a hawk or a dragon, but my father says another powerful being must help us in such transformations"

"Come, I'll show you the Moors then" she held his hand and pulled him forward and they chased after each other.

They came to the clear river where Moor creatures used to put up mud fights and soon the splashes of mud and the laughter of young Diaval and Maleficent filled the Moorlands, as the trolls, pollywogs and many magical creatures joined in the fun.

Few hours later, mud covered friends fell on grass, still laughing and punching each other playfully. Young fairy used her magic to clean herself and Diaval, but with a mischievous glint in her eyes, she left a large patch of mud in the back of his pants.

"Maleficent" he said after a pause, "do you know the way out here? I can't find my way back home, I wandered for days"

"Where do you live?"

"Forks". Came the reply.

Fairy gasped. "You have wandered too far, Diaval," she said out of concern. "Come. I'll show you the way" Holding his hand, she took him to the borders and pointed to a mountain range covered in mist. "Those are misty mountains; I think you'll know the way from there"

"Yeah, thank you Maleficent, for everything" he flashed a smile towards her as he sent his fingers through his hair in a way which colored Maleficent s' cheeks.

He lingered on as if he didn't want to leave her, and even she had no desire to let him go, but he stepped forward, one-step at a time, still holding her hand and finally let his fingers to disentangle from hers. With a sad final glance at her, he disappeared among tall grass and trees. Young fae rose to the air and waited until the movement in meadow disappears out of her sight. She sighed. And with a glance towards the sky, she gave a surprise yelp. Dawn had graced its presence over the day. Yet he had come and gone away like a dream at night.

What she didn't know is he is destined to be her companion, her friend, her support and many more in the darkened future of hers.

**Now guys I'm pretty new to maleficent fandom, and this twist came over to my head when I found in internet that in earlier version, Diaval was to meet Maleficent before Stefan. I liked it, so I decide a sweet twist would do well and this is the result. Please leave me a review, favorite, or follow and I'll try to update soon.**


	2. Chapter 1

Many years before, even before the young Maleficent met Diaval, another meeting happened in a border of moors. It was not a meeting of friends, nor of lovers, but of two beings who considered as enemies. A human and a fairy. A fairy of moors, her friends and her family had died in hands of humans who were greedier to capture moors, to enslave its inhabitants. She was all alone and broken, she wandered in moors seeking solace and redemption of what she had done, covering her protruding abdomen with her wings.

A few seasons ago, she met a young man wandering in moors. She had warned him that if protectors of moor will see him, and he thanked her for saving his life. Both young and harboring feelings of romance fell in love with each other in no time. Maia gave herself to him and even told him many details about her home, the moors. Because of their romantic involvements, a child, half fae and half human, conceived.

She knew that he deserved to know of his child and when she came to the place, which was their usual meeting place, instead he saw an army, lead by a young prince, had arrived to capture her homeland. To her shock, she found that prince was her lover, Henry whom she thought a peasant. He was a prince in disguise, who had deceived her trust and instead had come to collect information to destroy her kind and her home. Weeping, she fled to the distant part of moors, wanting to end her life. However, she found a baby fairy, a beautiful girl, whose parents had been brutally murdered by Henry's armies. She raised the girl and named her Maleficent, who called her mother. Few months later, she gave birth to a son, a bastered son of a prince.

She grew too week after his birth and knew her time was ending. One-year-old Maleficent had no idea of what happened to her. Maia placed the girl under Balthazar's care, who knew the truth and with the final energy she had, took her son to the nearby human village. And kept him on the doorstep of a small cottage, she watched the sleeping babe for the last time, and with a flick of her fingers, his name engraved to his blanket.

Stefan.

**So guys, this is Stefan's back-story, (there was an idea to make him the bastered son of king Henry with a fairy in earlier version, so this is my idea how it happened), and thank you my friend, Foreverinfrontofu, and anisgilos aka annonymousse (I'm sorry if I mispronounced this) for reviewing and all who followed this fic and favorited it! Leave a review, to know what you think, constructive criticism appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys, sorry that it took long but I had lot of work and stuff to deal with. And now on with the show…**_

_**Disclaimer: if I owned it, Maleval would be cannon, and Diaval would meet Maleficent before Stefan.**_

Diaval spent days getting back his home. He wondered why his people did not came searching for him, hurrying through the forest pathway that leads to Forks. Instead of the peaceful village of forks, he saw burnt, barren land, with fires burning. Ash strewn and thickly coated every inch and surface, blackened ruins. He screamed. However, none replied, only a death silence welcomed him with a strong gust of wind blowing ashes away to reveal several black feathers underneath. Blackened, molted iron, strewn here and there, told him the tale he did not wanted to hear.

He desperately ran where his home was searched frantically for anyone, his mother, father, brothers and his baby sister Rhea. He fell on knees over a pile of thick wood ash and frantically searched, for nothing. Until he found a blackened silver pendent. All dams broke within him, he clutched it to his heart and let out a scream of agony and pain, for it was Rhea's, it was given to her as she was the last highborn princess of shape shifting ravens.

Diaval remained with ruins for days, weeks, years he did not knew. Only thing he knew was his family and people were brutally murdered, and he was no longer, prince Diaval of shape shifting ravens, simply Diaval, nothing else. Sense of protectiveness had left his mind; he remained in the forest feeding upon small insects and fruits, until he was captured, by a slave trader.

The ugly slave trader had hundreds of slaves, in chains. Mostly children, women and magic folk were taken as slaves. While human were dragged along in iron chains, magic folk were kept in cages made of wood and had a mesh of iron covering them, ensuring that they won't escape. He threw Diaval, in a tattered pants and a torn shirt into a cage, suspecting that he too, was one having magic. However, after weeks that Diaval showed no special magic that would be able to him earn a good price, enraged slave trader threw him out of the cage where gnarling guarding dogs waited to pierce him with their teeth. Diaval screamed trying to fight off the growling monsters away, their teeth sinking to his temples, a burning pain and empty darkness. Yet he clutched the blackened silver pendent like his lifeline.

He woke to the blinding light of sun, unaware about his whereabouts. Little Diaval looked around, and found he was still in the slave camp, lying on some rugs. He had chains around his ankles and hip, turned raw and painful because of the constant contact of iron. He winced, as he tried to get up. He touched his forehead and temples, seeing his wounds have healed, he guessed much time must've passed.

"Ah, you woke up finally," said a voice, Diaval turned to see a thin man with a dirty beard, whom he recognized as a man who worked for the Chiron, the slave trader.

"Drink this lad; you'll need to keep your strength" the man, whose name was Rufus, said, handing him a wooden mug filled with warm drink. Diaval wiped his mouth and handed the mug, he looked into Rufus and ask, "Why did you save me?"

The man sighed, "Because you're one of the shape shifters, I know the marks on your chest aren't random".

"But... but… how...when" Diaval muttered incoherent words, as man chuckled, humorlessly. "I was once a shape shifter…" "Once?" Diaval questioned. I lived in a far away kingdom; Rufus muttered looking away, his eyes lost in past memories. "We lived in peace, humans and shape shifters. Yet an evil queen came to power, killing the king and enslaving the princess, the rightful heir to the throne, and she captured all magical creatures she could find and stole their magic to strengthen her evil dark magic, and she stole my magic too."

"That's the end of the story my boy, I had no way other than working for Chiron to live. But I ensure to set free the slaves I could, and I promise that I'll set you free when you grew to transform on your own, here I bought you some copper chains, they will be fine with your magic" Rufus said replacing Diaval's iron chains with copper ones.

**Meanwhile in moors…**

Maleficent returned to her tree after the day's events. She had met a young boy today, named Stefan. She was glad that she made a friend, but he could not take the place that Diaval had in her heart. She lied in her nest watching stars. "I wonder if he watching these stars too" she wondered, puzzled that how a single meeting had gave such a place to him in her heart. She closed her eyes, hoping that she would see him, as she did in once upon a dream.

**In the slave camp,**

Diaval lie on the dirty ground, watching the dazzling stars which reminded him of his family and of his friend, Maleficent. "Perhaps she may have forgotten me now, and have found a new friend to play with," he thought. However, he could not forget her laughter and the twinkle of her emerald and golden eyes. " I will find a way back to you, Mal" it was his last thought before falling asleep.

_**So guys, next chapter will be about their meeting (one in the movie) and some pre- maleval! Thank you all who reviewed, favourited and followed. You guys made my day. I am sick, I've got chicken pox and off my studies for sometime, so its how I found time to finish this. I'll try to update ASAP.**_


End file.
